Please remember you are mine
by BunnyAngelGi
Summary: Daniel Preda has always been a jealous person, but his jealousy has only increased when he sees his boyfriend, Joey, and Shane Dawson together. How is Joey going to remind Daniel of who he loves? (DanielXJoey - Story made quite a bit ago) One-shot.


Please remember you're mine

(Janiel – Joey and Daniel)

I never thought he could be so oblivious, or at least play the part for that matter. Couldn't he put the pieces together and realize that friendship wasn't what Shane was looking for in him. I groaned as I switched to lay on my side on the sofa. Just moments ago had I seen my boyfriend, Joey, being licked on the shoulder by another man. Shane….Shane Dawson. God! I think my reaction in the background of the video was obvious. I was not pleased, in the slightest. I didn't even care if Drew did it, because I knew Drew only played the gay part….but Shane was different. From their shipping name, Shoey, to them acting like lovers, many fans had actually wondered why Joey hadn't put Shane to play the part of his lover in the video "Don't wait". Even some of our friends who didn't know I was dating him asked about it, which was the moment in which Joey revealed our relationship to them. It was always a shocker! But, Shane knew it from the start. He was the first to know, for that matter, though I am pretty sure Joey never told him about it, which was weird. Or maybe he did and I wasn't aware…

I could feel the jealousy bubbling in my veins as I switched to lay on my other side. Storm and Wolf were both playing yet stopped when they saw me look at them. I wasn't in the mode to pet the huskies now so I just continued to lay there. From where I was I could hear Joey, Shane, and Drew upstairs, just talking. I knew they weren't vlogging because their cameras and equipment were close to me. It pricked a sense of curiosity in me, making me want to eavesdrop on their conversation. Maybe I would find something out to calm my jealousy, though I knew I would feel bad afterwards. I yawned. Maybe sleep would be the best decision, I thought, but the thoughts that invaded my mind were the moments I had with Joey as I drifted off.

"Hey" I heard a voice calling, through the darkness all around me. My body felt heavy; my eyes opening to come face to face with him, staring at me, kneeling down beside the sofa where I laid. "You silly boy, you fell asleep" He launched a pearly white smile and it dawned me that he usually didn't make such genuine smiles when he was on camera, just for me. "Must be from everything we did today" I sat up in the spot, rubbing my head. My hair was a black mess at the moment, which made Joey giggle. "What time is it?" "It's 8:35pm" I rolled my eyes. "Did the guys just leave?" "No, they left about an hour ago" I tilted my head to the side. "Then why didn't you wake me up?" I could see the little blush on his cheeks as he flushed and eyes shifted. "You looked so peaceful while you slept, I didn't have the heart to wake you up" I bit my lip to not burst from it. "Are you serious?" An innocent smile launched in my direction. "Naw, it's just Drew left an hour ago, but Shane stayed a little to help me clean up the mess we made after the video" I felt the sense of jealousy surging back up. My eyes immediately looked towards the kitchen. All the mess had been cleaned up and I frowned at myself mentally for not having woken up with them so close.

"What did you two talk about?"

The smile he had worn before vanished.

"A lot….Lisa, the break up, you and I, him and I"

Now, I was curious.

"Him and you?"

I saw his eyes instantly fill with regret and he lifted his hands. "I don't mean it like that, Daniel. I mean like our friendship, how much we have overcome with our sexualities" He explained and I could see he didn't want to start an argument. "Oh" It was the only sound that could escape my mouth as I stood up from the sofa. My back pained from falling asleep in such an uncomfortable position. "I am going to bed" My tone sounded much colder and more distant than I expected it to. Joey frowned. "Are you jealous of him? You know I don't like him in that way, Daniel" I could feel my muscles tense up. "I trust you, but how can you be certain he doesn't like you in that way?" He stood up as well, beside me. "I just know…." He seemed uncertain with his answer. "You don't know, Joseph. Or you don't seem to want to understand" I moved away so he wasn't in my way anymore. "I am going to bed" I repeated once more, as I headed to the stairs. "Daniel, wait!" One of my feet was already on the first step, but I stopped at the desperation in his voice. "I don't want any disagreement between us. I only consider him a friend, I would never think of him as something else" I raised an eye brow at his choice of words. "I don't want competition" The puppies had stopped playing and were just starring at us. "You just don't get it, do you?" I continued up the stairs, knowing Joey probably wouldn't come up till later, to talk about it. He knew I never did like Shane and that the thought of them talking made me feel…well, jealous. That's the only word I had to describe the feeling within me. I finished up the stairs and entered the room, but just as I was closing the door, I felt a sudden push. The door flew open and then immediately closed, I tumbled back onto the bed, and lying there, I looked up. Joey's eyes were filled with emotion, but what emotion, I couldn't point out. He looked sad yet angry at the same time, and I felt his blue eyes glance down at me. "Do you ever hear what I have to say, Daniel?" He stood in front of the door, blocking my path out. I pushed myself up with my elbows, and launched a glare in his direction. "What? You expect me to just be okay with him so close to you!?" I was just about to stand up, when suddenly Joey sat on my lower stomach and put his hands on my shoulders. "I know how close he can get before I push him away. Do you think I would let him do anything?" "N-No, but still, I don't like it. Your limit is too small" Joey's face got closer. "Even if he was in love with me, there is only one man I love" My eyes softened as I glanced at him. He was trying his best to make me calm, and all I ever did was get jealous. I looked to the other side.

"Sorry…"

He looked up.

"You have always been overprotective"

"Can you blame me?"

His forehead pressed against mine.

"But that is something I have always loved about you"

I felt the want burn through my veins, as I grasped his waist and turned it over so I was pinning him down on to the bed. His legs in between mine and our lips only centimeters apart. I smiled; my black hair tickling my cheeks a bit. "You sure know what to say to make my day" He smiled his shy smile; the blush increasing on his cheeks.

"Oh Daniel" He cooed. His voice filled with only passion and love, for me.

I knew he never would speak like this to anyone else.

"You look so….handsome right now. I can barely resist"

Joey's smile seemed to grow. "Just like the day of the video?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. I remember how scared I was because of the video and the thought that maybe I wouldn't be the one to play the part of Joey's lover, but instead he would go with the popular shipping and put Shane, the joy I felt he told me I needed to get ready for my turn to appear, and then….the moment we walked up the hill at the end of the video, with the only instruction was to look romantic and transmit that feeling to the watchers. As I grabbed his hand and pulled him close, seeing the innocent look in his eyes, as I leaned down for the kiss. I know everyone was more than pleased as the video ended, and it was always a memory that calmed my jealousy.

The thought broke as I felt Joey's hand on my cheek and starring down, I smiled.

"Just like of the day of the video"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down.

Our lips met in an intense kiss, not like our first kiss on video….Which had been too short for my taste. "Don't wait" I would always repeat that scene in the video, and saw the want in my eyes and the love that accompanied it.

"Joey, can I ask a favor of you?"

Our lips were separated for a moment so I could speak.

"Anything for you, my darling"

I smiled. "Just never forget that you are mine, and I am the only one who can do this to you" I kissed him again, this time a little more possessively than before. "Do you promise?"

"I promise, Daniel. Today and always…"

And with that I felt happy and reassured that nothing would get in between us, not even Shane Dawson.

-The End-


End file.
